


In Your Arms

by lgbtfiction_writer



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtfiction_writer/pseuds/lgbtfiction_writer
Summary: Victor gets home from a long day at work, and his and Benji's sex life has been lacking lately. How do they pick it up?
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, this was a very umm....experimental.....chapter for me to write. I literally thought I would never write something like this, but here we are. I needed to get it out of my system. Enjoy!

Victor travels home from a long day at work. It has actually been quite a long week. Accounting can be quite a tedious job from time to time, getting lost in the monotony of it all. It was all worth it because he would come home to the love of his life.

Benji awaits Victor in their apartment; he typically gets home earlier than Victor, but his work schedule tends to be a bit more sporadic. That has unfortunately led to the two of them not being able to spend as much time together. Benji would often be called into work on weekends without much notice, pulling him away from home. He has thought about changing careers to spend more time with his husband, but the right opportunity has not presented itself yet.

As a result of the men’s lack of time together, their sex life has kind of been on hold. It’s not that they never get any release; they just don’t really have many opportunities to take their time. Plus, one of them is always tired. They want to focus on pleasing each other, but it is difficult to do that when they aren’t in their right minds to focus on anything other than sleep. Sleeping together and holding each other is always nice, but there is still a tension that builds up between the two. This weekend, though, both of their offices are closed for the holiday, so they have three whole days to spend together to break the monotony of life and have some fun.

Victor inserts his key into the hole in the door, wondering what surprises he would unlock tonight; on occasions like this, Benji always seemed to be full of them. He is especially eager to know what is behind that door today since Benji has had an entire day off to prepare. He slowly opens the door, and is slightly disappointed to see nothing out of the ordinary.

“Hey, babe,” he says to Benji, who sits in the living room, entirely clothed.

“Hey, how was work?” Benji asks, seeming a little too calm.

“It was fine,” Victor replies, making a mental note to himself that today may not be the day. He loves Benji no matter what, and as much as he wants the release right now, he knows Benji is not obligated to give it to him. There are plenty of other things that keep their relationship strong. Plus, if necessary, that is something Victor knows he can take care of himself later.

“Can you come sit down with me?” Benji asks as Victor puts down his briefcase.

“Of course, dear,” Victor responds instead of taking off his tie like he had intended; that is an honor that Benji wants for himself.

Victor goes on over to the couch where Benji sits, paying no attention to the seat dividers, and dropping himself right next to his husband so that their thighs are touching. Victor puts his arm around Benji’s shoulders, and leans in close enough to feel his warm breath.

“Long day?” Benji asks softly as he strokes Victor’s hair.

“It was fine. I just like being here with you.”

Benji smiles, feeling the same way. The world just isn’t the same without Victor there next to him. “You’re not too tired are you?”

“Now what on earth gave you that idea?” Victor says with a soft chuckle.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Benji says in a whisper before leaning in and finally erasing the small bit of space that lingers between their lips.

As the two of them kiss, they take their time. They know that there is no rush. They have all night, and all weekend if they want it. They plan to use the time that they have because every second with each other counts.

Their kisses are slow, deep, and passionate. Their tongues brush against each other, sometimes softly, and sometimes with a great fiery force that sweeps the receiver into a state that feels as though his entire body is melting. They exchange turns being forceful, Victor biting Benji’s bottom lip from time to time as Benji lets out involuntary moans and returns the favor.

Suddenly, Victor feels himself being pulled down on top of Benji by the tie that he hadn’t even realized that Benji has taken off of him. He welcomes the gesture, though he thinks that they can take things further.

“It’s getting a little hot in here,” Victor pulls slightly away and says softly, still wearing the suit that he wore to work.

“Well, then I guess we’ll have to fix that,” Benji teases as he reaches for the sleeves of Victor’s jacket.

In an awkward sort of motion, Victor shakes off his jacket and throws it to the ground. He doesn’t care about wrinkles or dirt; he has another suit, and he plans to take this one to the dry cleaner’s soon anyway.

As Victor continues to passionately kiss his husband, Benji reaches for the buttons on Victor’s shirt, undoing them one at a time, slowly, revealing Victor’s dark, toned flesh. There is a sort of warmth that radiates from Victor’s bare body that always seems to make Benji feel even more connected to him.

The shirt doesn’t come off completely just yet. Benji, not being able to resist, puts his hands up underneath Victor’s unbuttoned shirt and grips at his sides, feeling Victor’s muscles as well as feeling Victor’s heart racing; as many times as they’ve done this, it’s good to know that it still feels new. Victor, however, now in control of the situation, takes Benji’s arms and holds them up above Benji’s head. Benji always loves it when Victor asserts himself like this.

Leaving one hand pinning down Benji’s wrists, Victor slides his other hand up Benji’s shirt slowly, making his way towards Benji’s chest. He plays around with the tuft of hair on Benji’s chest that always drives him mad. Victor lets his hand hover around Benji’s nipple, but doesn’t touch it. The tease is tantalizing for Benji, who just wants to feel that familiar pleasure.

Taking his other hand off of Benji’s wrists, Victor slides that one under Benji’s shirt as well, teasing both sides of his torso until helping Benji’s shirt off his body, revealing his muscular frame. Victor follows that action by taking off his own shirt as well. As he does this, Benji notices that the time Victor has spent in the gym has really paid off; Victor has been building some muscle for a while, but Benji has not yet had an opportunity like this to truly appreciate it. Victor wastes no time in sliding Benji’s pants off as well, leaving Benji in a pair of slightly too small boxer briefs that reveal a bulge pulling tightly against the fabric.

They lean in to kiss again, somehow feeling warmer with their bare torsos pressed against each other than they did when they were fully clothed.

They continue to undress themselves until they are each wearing only their underwear. The weight of Victor on top of him makes Benji feel safe, secure in a way that he always craves and wouldn’t feel with anyone else. Victor presses several passionate kisses to Benji’s neck and chest, and Benji lets out several moans to accompany them.

“Can you sit up for me?” Victor asks politely, which Benji loves while the two of them get it on.

Benji rises slowly as Victor gets into a sitting position, and he pulls Benji onto his lap, Benji’s back to him. He wraps his arms all the way around his husband. The feeling of Victor’s bare arms around Benji’s bare torso is one of which Benji never wants to let go.

“It’s about time we take these off, hmm?” Victor whispers into Benji’s ear while tugging at the waistband of Benji’s boxer briefs, sending a shiver down Benji’s spine.

Victor doesn’t require any help in removing Benji’s underwear. He slides it off, exposing Benji’s already rock solid dick and leaving his Benji’s ass pressing against Victor’s still covered dick. Victor strokes Benji’s dick a few quick times as Benji kicks his underwear all the way off so that it falls onto the floor, becoming nothing but an irrelevant piece of cloth.

“Already getting excited, are we?” Victor asks as he pulls his hand away from Benji’s rod, still mindful of the fact that they want to take their time.

Rather than responding, Benji turns his head back to kiss Victor once more, happy to be able to feel this vulnerable with someone. He can hardly control himself with Victor’s dick hardening and twitching against his ass through Victor’s boxers, but he does anyway because he wants this to last.

At this point, Victor decides to use what Benji has always believed to be his best quality – his hands. Victor places his hands on Benji’s sides, and he slowly moves them along Benji’s body. He moves them up and down Benji’s sides and across his front, keeping his palms flat and dragging his fingers so that he could cover as much surface area as possible. His hands are warm, making Benji’s heart flutter and his eyes close as deep intense breaths take over his body. Occasionally, Victor would slide a hand up to Benji’s neck and to his face, turning Benji around to kiss him more. It is the kind of teasing that Benji absolutely loves.

Purposely ignoring Benji’s cock for the time being, Victor slides his hands up even farther on Benji’s torso, and he slides his thumbs over Benji’s nipples, which Benji has been waiting for this whole time. Benji loves having his nipples played with, especially when it is someone else doing it, also especially when that someone is Victor. Victor’s hands feel so soft against the sensitive flesh, and the sensation of pleasure spreads all the way through his torso and up through his head, giving him the feeling of a high that no drug ever could. Victor also loves the responses he is able to elicit from Benji as a result of this sensation, as Benji moans loudly and more often during this part of their encounter than any other.

“Does that feel good, babe?” Victor asks softly as Benji shudders in his lap.

“Mm, fuck, Victor,” Benji replies with his eyes closed, not touching his own dick out of fear that he won’t be able to control himself.

Victor continues to graze his thumbs over Benji’s nipples as he reaches his head to place another kiss on Benji’s neck.

Victor takes one hand and slides it down farther on Benji’s body while the other continues rubbing Benji’s nipple. He slides down all the way to Benji’s groin, stopping at the inseam of Benji’s crotch, holding his hand there for a few seconds and driving Benji insane. He then moves a bit further down and grabs Benji’s ball sack, tugging at it lightly. He then begins to stroke up and down slowly. Benji breathes heavily as he writhes around and squirms, not to get out of Victor’s grasp, but as a method of controlling himself so that he can enjoy this longer. After a few strokes, Victor reaches back up and continues playing with Benji’s nipples. He alternates between these two things quite a bit, sending Benji close to the edge multiple times, pre-cum dripping on his hands; he knows his partner enough at this point that he knows when to stop.

There is something about the feeling of letting Victor have complete control over his body in this moment that Benji loves. Victor knows how to make him feel good, and the comfort that he provides is unmatched by anything else Benji has ever experienced. But Benji still has ideas for how he wants this night to go. Plus, he doesn’t know how much longer he will be able to control his own hands.

“Should we take this into the bedroom?” Benji suggests after one time that Victor takes his hand off of Benji’s cock.

“Sure,” Victor smiles.

The two of them get up slowly, Benji completely naked and Victor in his boxers, his dick needing to break free of them soon. They walk into the bedroom that they share, and the first thing Victor notices is a pair of handcuffs set up towards the headboard. Of course Benji had something in store for the night. He knew exactly where all of this would lead. Part of Victor wants to curse himself for being so predictable, but he also knows that they know what works for them. Benji knows what he wants, and so does Victor. There is no shame in that.

Benji goes to the bed and lays on his back in a seductive position, as if Victor needs any more seducing. He knows exactly what Benji wants him to do, and thus, he commences.

Victor leans down to approach Benji’s face, giving him another kiss, before restraining Benji’s hands with the cuffs. He finally takes off his own underwear, revealing his nice thick cock, the sight of which almost makes Benji lose control entirely. But that’s why his hands are bound, isn’t it?

Victor straddles Benji in the bed, his cock in Benji’s face. He strokes it a couple of times briefly to warm up.

“You want this?” he teases as Benji nods. He gently slaps Benji’s face with his dick a couple of times before scooting up a little closer. “Lick my balls first.”

Benji obeys the command, and he licks Victor’s scrotum, causing Victor’s eyes to roll back into his head.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Victor mumbles to himself; the pleasure from Benji’s mouth feels amazing.

Benji proceeds to suck on Victor’s ball sack, taking the whole thing into his mouth and popping it out.

When he is done with that, Victor pulls back just a bit so that he can position his dick into Benji’s mouth.

“Open up,” Victor says. “You’ve been a good boy, so you can have my cock.”

Benji does as told, letting Victor slide his dick into his mouth, trusting Victor enough to let him maintain control. Victor starts to gently thrust in and out, causing Benji’s dick to twitch as well. Victor starts with very small motions. He puts his hand on the back of Benji’s head to gain a little bit of leverage as he continues to fuck Benji’s mouth.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Victor mumbles, the words music to Benji’s ears for knowing that he can give his husband that pleasure.

Victor pulls out of Benji’s mouth for a second for the sake of communication. “You’re being such a good boy,” he says. “Do you think you can go all the way down?”

Benji nods, and Victor reinserts his dick into Benji’s mouth. He gives a few small thrusts before slowly moving farther in until Benji’s face is pressed against the base of Victor’s dick. Victor keeps that natural and doesn’t shave very much, which Benji loves, his nose taking in the scent of Victor’s manhood. Victor holds his dick there for a couple of seconds until Benji gags a bit, and then he pulls out of Benji’s mouth completely. Benji releases a breath as he does this.

Once Benji catches his breath, Victor slides his dick back into Benji’s mouth and into his throat once again, repeating the same sort of motion. Tears start to develop in Benji’s eyes; Benji is fine with this, and he does not want to stop. They have a safe word which Victor always gives Benji the opportunity to say when he pulls out of his mouth, as well as a set of bells positioned just above Benji's handcuffs so that he can ring them any time if it becomes too much, but Benji does not come anywhere near wanting to end the interaction.

This motion of sliding into and out of Benji’s throat is repeated a few more times until Benji’s eyes are red with tears. Benji doesn’t gag as much as he used to because he has had practice doing this, but there is only so much he can take in before his natural bodily response takes over.

After a few more times taking Victor’s cock all the way down, Benji feels the earthy sweet taste of Victor’s cum fill his mouth. He swallows some, even as more drips out the corners of his lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Victor mutters as he feels the sweet release.

As he pulls out of Benji’s mouth one last time, leaving a trail of cum that cover's Benji's chin, Victor goes to kiss Benji. Benji catches his breath, but they aren’t quite done yet. Victor isn’t selfish.

“You’ve been really good,” Victor says to Benji, causing Benji to react with a smile and a small sort of whimper. “I won’t leave you hanging.”

Victor gradually moves his kisses down Benji’s body, away from his face, until reaching his chest. As he places kisses on Benji’s chest, Victor reaches for Benji’s cock and starts to stroke, causing Benji to squirm. It doesn’t take long before Benji is able to finish. Having held back for quite some time now and not having had release like this in several weeks, Benji’s cum splashes up all the way to his own face, covering Benji’s body in cum. Victor places another kiss, this time on the head of Benji’s dick, and then on Benji’s lips again.

Benji, eyes closed, pants as he comes down from his high. Victor undoes the handcuffs that restrain his husband, and Benji’s hands immediately pull Victor down towards him for a kiss. They wrap their arms around each other, not worried about cleaning up right now. Neither wants to let go, and they fall asleep just like this, comforted by each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so it was actually kind of fun to write. They didn't ask for this, but I'm sending a shoutout to [aerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerys/pseuds/aerys) and [lw531](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lw531/pseuds/lw531), who helped me sort of break out of my place of discomfort to be able to write this and not feel too weird about it. So thanks aerys and lw531!
> 
> Also, thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
